


Soulmates~Klance

by emospacefeelings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emospacefeelings/pseuds/emospacefeelings
Summary: Keith Kogane was just one of the punk kids in high school. Keith got into lots of fights, didn't have much friends, and had a bad reputation. But what if one boy named Lance McClain is able to change his ways with his friends.What if the writing on his arm reveals his soulmate deepest and darkest secrets?Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

"First day at Altea high, this is going to be great!" Keith says sarcastically

Keith walks into his bathroom proceeding to wash his face and sighs after drying off. He goes to his closet and grabs his red leather jacket and black gloves.

He slowly exits his apartment complex and hurries to his motorcycle. "Time to go to Cafe Voltron" Keith says while driving

                    ~time skip~

"Thank you Allura!" Lance says while grabbing his coffee from the beautiful woman while winking.

"Your welcome lance.." Allura says annoyed. While continuing to aid the next customer.

Lance sighs while going to an empty table and drinks his coffee observing the people around him. He sees people chatting on the phone, reading books, and typing away on the laptop while proceeding to cry. "Wow..." Lance says while turning back to the door.

Lance looks out the door and sees a boy around his age get off of his motorcycle. "He's totally emo" Lance says sarcastically. But he's cute... He says quietly to himself.

Lance continues to stare while the boy walks in and orders a drink. The boy then turns and looks at Lance and walks fast to him.

"What are you staring at?" Mystery boy says a little harsh.

Lance's eyes widen. "I-I uhh.. y-you...  
He says while his face begins to turn red. "Wow your eyes are beautiful.." lance says quietly continuing to stare as Hunk and Pidge enter.

"What!?" Keith screeches.

"Keith Kogane!?" Pidge says while running up to them not noticing lance.

Keith turns and smiles. "KATIE!?" Keith says out of shock.


	2. Soulmates~Klance

Lance looked at the two shocked. "You guys know each other?" He squeaked out. Pidge smiled and nodded. "Yeah. His brother Shiro is Matt's best friend since they were little." She said and shrugged, sitting down next to Lance. Keith looked at Lance and sighed. "My name's Keith...apparently I'm a bad influence according to the schools I've been at and other people, so stay away from me" he said and walked off to throw away his cup. Lance frowned while Pidge sighed dramatically. "Keith, Shiro told you it would be great for you to make some friends!" She said brightly while motioning her hands towards Lance and Hunk. Lance smiled and gently grabbed Keith's arm and turned him around to face him. "I think that's a good idea, mostly since only having her as a friend is a good idea" he said and snorted and smirked some. Pidge gave an amused expression while sharing a muffin with Hunk. Keith grabs Lance's arm and waist and pinned him against the wall. "Sounds like a good idea, but, she is my best friend. She's an amazing and smart person and she is an amazing person to hang out with. So if I ever hear you talking shit about her..." He chuckled. "Its not gonna turn out pretty lover boy" he mumbled in Lance's ear with a little growl. Lance gulped some and blushed a little nodding. "Y-Yeah..yeah okay man!" Lance said while Pidge and Hunk watched. Pidge took a photo of how the two boys were acting and let out a snort. "I'm gonna use this for blackmail someday" she said and sighed some. Keith smiled some and nodded. "Good" he then walked back over and sat down next to Pidge, leaving a flustered Lance behind. Lance soon came back over and sat next to Hunk, all four of them sitting at the table peacefully. Keith looked at them all. "You guys go to Altea High. Right?" He asked with a slightly confused look. They all nod and smiled. "Oh! I never properly introduced you to my friends" Pidge said. "Alright. So this is Hunk, Hunk this is Keith" Pidge said and Hunk waved. "His Keith, nice to meet you" he said sweetly. Keith smiled and nodded. "Its nice to meet you too" he said. "And that one is Lance" Pidge said. Lance smirked a little. "Hey mullet" he said. Keith frowned at him. "Its not even a mullet so stop calling me that." He grumbled and crossed his arms. Pidge sighed. "Also he's one of the biggest flirts I've ever met. He flirts with anyone that looks at him" she said and shook her head with a small smile. Lance pouted and gasped. "Hey!" He said while putting his hand over his heart and gave a dramatic expression and leaned back in his chair. He leaned back a little too far and then fell out, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Keith let out a laugh and covers his mouth trying to muffle the noise. "now that...that was funny" he said in between laughs. Lance got back up and sat back down in his seat. "Wow. I'm surprised I got 'Mr. Bad boy' to laugh" he said with a little smirk and raised an eyebrow some amused. Keith rolled his eyes and soon relaxed. "Yeah you did lover boy" he said with a smirk. Writing then started to appear on Hunk's arm, he looked at it and his eyes widen and he let out a little shriek. "Guys, guys, guys!" He said excitedly. "The soulmate thing is real!" He smiled big and grabbed a pen from his bag and asked who their name was and waited for a moment. He smiled more when he got a reply. "my soulmates shay!" he said happily, lance and Pidge congratulated him as well as keith. After a couple more minutes of talking to them Keith went on his phone and looked at the time. His eyes widen and he put on his book bag. "Guys we have to go. we're gonna be late" he said and looked at them panicked.


End file.
